The present invention relates generally to muzzle loaded firearms, and, more particularly, to safety covers for the percussion caps used to fire such weapons to protect that cap against moisture and inadvertent discharge.
Specifically, the present invention is considered to be an improvement upon the device shown in U. S. Pat. No. 4,485,577, issued to Lunders on Dec. 4, 1984. As discussed in that prior reference, there is a need to protect the percussion caps of muzzle loading firearms from the detrimental effects of moisture and to reduce user injuries from accidental or inadvertent discharges caused by the hammer striking the percussion cap. While in some circumstances the Lunders device can succeed in that regard, it has been found to suffer certain drawbacks.
By way of example, the hammer of a typical old fashioned or replica-type muzzle loader has three positions: down, half-cocked, and full-cocked. In the down position the hammer rests on the nipple or percussion cap mounted on the nipple. Nonetheless, if the hammer is hit or bumped hard enough even in this position, it can set off the percussion cap prematurely. In the half-cocked position the percussion cap is exposed, but the hammer is still considered to be in a "safety" position. The full-cocked position exposes the percussion cap even more and is considered to be the ready to fire position. Hunter safety courses typically teach that the muzzle loader should never be placed in the full cocked position unless the gun is then to be fired at a target.
With the Lunders device, however, it has been found that it is sometimes necessary to put the hammer in the full-cocked position in order to install the cover, since the cover is made of a rigid material, brass. If the recess of the Lunders cover was not drilled deep enough or if the nipple protrudes too far, there is no safety if the hammer is released. Thus, a risk of accidental discharge is created which is greater than if installation could be accomplished in the half-cocked position.
Also, the Lunders device requires the use of a specially formed nipple which must replace the original equipment of the muzzle loader. After repeated use, this special nipple must be replaced by another nipple of that type. Further, the Lunders device is only adapted for use on the old fashioned swing-type or exposed hammer, and not the modern "in-line" style hammers.
Commercial embodiments of the Lunders device have employed an O-rings which is retained by the nipple when the cover is removed for firing. As a result, the O-rings is repeatedly exposed to the intense heat of the nipple, and thereby subject to undesirable degradation, necessitating periodic replacement.
Due to the relative inflexibility of brass, the Lunders device must be placed on and off in the exact same manner. The small projection at the top of the cylinder acts as a handle, but in cold and/or wet weather removal can be difficult. Further, due to the metallic nature of the Lunders device, when serving in its safety capacity, if the hammer strikes the cover, there is a risk that the metal-to-metal contact will damage the hammer.
Finally, Lunders suggests the use of a leather strapping to attach the cover to the trigger guard. It has been found, however, that it is preferable to keep the trigger guard free of all obstructions for improved safety.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved safety cover for percussion cap-type firearms. Other objects include the provision of a safety cover for percussion caps that:
A. is usable on a wide range of firearms, PA1 B. is readily adaptable to existing firearm nipples, PA1 C. provides a durable and reliable seal against moisture, PA1 D. can be easily installed in the half-cocked hammer position, PA1 E. provides safety against firearm discharge even when not properly installed, PA1 F. is easy to install and remove in adverse weather conditions, PA1 G. is adaptable to attachment to the firearm at a variety of locations, and PA1 H. prevents damage to the firearm hammer in the event of accidental hammer strikes.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by the provision of a protective cover for a firearm percussion cap which is removably mounted to the existing nipple and secured to another portion of the firearm via an elastomeric loop. The cover includes a cylindrical portion formed from waterproof resilient material which permits the cylindrical portion to flex off of its longitudinal axis to facilitate installation. A radially extending metal handle is attached intermediate the ends of the cylindrical portion and secures the elastomeric loop to the cover. The handle is mounted between two spaced apart rings formed from material which is readily bonded to the cylindrical portion. Preferably, the handle is coated with a resilient and waterproof material. The interior opening of the cylindrical portion is preferably sized and the material resiliency selected so as to permit a moisture resistant interference seal to be formed with the most commonly used nipple dimensions. In addition, the resiliency and thickness of the material selected for the closed end of the cover is preferably such that the force of a hammer strike is absorbed sufficiently to prevent firing of the percussion cap. Further, the interior of the cover can be sized so as to have clearance between the percussion cap and the closed end of the cover.
Other objects advantages and novel features of the present invention will now become readily apparent to those of skill in the art upon consideration of the following drawings and detailed description.